


让

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	让

1.

“为了一个男一号肯被我摁在身下操，怎么现在倒是装起高尚来了？”

林在范抓住朴珍荣的两条腿往自己的方向带，下身狠狠地撞进去。朴珍荣咬紧了牙关，侧脸蹭在床单上，眼角的泪水滴落在床单上晕染出一小块水渍。林在范掰过朴珍荣的脸，手指用力锢住朴珍荣的下巴，指节泛白，朴珍荣吃痛的蹙眉，眼眶泛红。

“说话啊！”

林在范已经就这个姿势干了他好一会儿，扩张都没怎么做，硕大顶进来的时候朴珍荣感觉都没有现在林在范看自己的眼神要来得狠。后穴火辣辣的疼，身上的人一次比一次用力，双腿也被那人打得大开，胯骨直发酸。

“你要我…嗯…说什么…”

林在范身体压得很低，朴珍荣整个人被圈在怀里，两人的脸凑得很近，朴珍荣却觉得喘不过气来，挣开林在范的手，抵上林在范的胸膛想把人推远一点。林在范抓着手腕就压在两侧，硕大整根抽出来又用力操进去，看到朴珍荣痛苦隐忍的表情又忍不住往里干进去两分。

“当初一声不响离开的人可是你朴珍荣啊，你就没有什么想跟我说吗？”

“林大导演要是…嗯…操爽了，以后可要多…啊…提携提携我。”

“操！”

林在范脸都黑了，抽身出来，抓住朴珍荣的头发就把自己的家伙往朴珍荣的嘴里塞。朴珍荣头皮发麻，被林在范扯着头发被迫扬起脖子，嘴巴也跟着半开，林在范已经塞了一半进去。朴珍荣开始剧烈挣扎起来，用手去推林在范的胯，林在范不为所动，只管往朴珍荣的嘴里进，龟头已经抵上了喉口会厣。

“不…呜…”

林在范不管不顾在朴珍荣的嘴里进出，几次深喉朴珍荣都难受的呜咽出声，眼泪大滴大滴的砸到床单上，朴珍荣收缩喉口直反胃，林在范倒是在嘴里射得干干净净。精液射得深，朴珍荣推开林在范下了床就往厕所跑，扶着洗手台吐。有些已经进了食道，朴珍荣用手去抠，胃里翻江倒海，朴珍荣差点连胆汁都吐出来。

打开水龙头，洗了把脸才敢看镜子里的自己。眼泪是止不住了，盖过冰冷的水流出两道温热的泪痕来，嘴角是破的，嘴里还是腥膻的味道，朴珍荣用湿漉漉的手抹了一把镜子，这样就看不到自己有多狼狈了。

那天林在范从后面抱住他说男一号可没那么好当，把人压在浴室的墙上索要，朴珍荣双腿直打颤，又被林在范抱出来，躺在地毯上被林在范猛干。

林在范走后，朴珍荣才颤颤巍巍回浴室收拾自己，看着自己身上的痕迹，想起以前跟林在范做爱的时候，哪受过这么无节制的粗暴对待。

 

2.

林在范从后面抱住朴珍荣的时候，朴珍荣正站在餐桌前边喝水边发呆。下巴靠在朴珍荣的肩上，用自己的头去蹭朴珍荣的侧脸。原本放在腰上的手收紧了些，让朴珍荣整个人贴上林在范的胸膛。林在范意欲明显的用自己的下身在朴珍荣的翘臀上蹭了蹭，炙热的呼吸打在朴珍荣的脖颈处，舌头一下一下轻舔，像是冲主人示好的猫咪。

“今天发布会我看你挺开心的。”

朴珍荣这人大概天生就是演员，在开机发布会上跟林在范问好，面对摄像头表现得就是一个谦虚敬业的演员在和导演寒暄交流。得体恰当的模样流露不出一丝心虚和情绪，逼得林在范也只能陪他演戏。却又能和其他演员打成一片，有说有笑。

“还不都是给林导挣面子。”

朴珍荣把水杯放到一旁，双手撑在桌面上，林在范把朴珍荣的裤子脱了，手就顺着衣摆伸了进去。整个手掌在紧致的腹部上摩挲，沿着皮肤向上数着肋骨，手指准确无误的捏住胸前的一粒凸起。掰过朴珍荣的头和自己接吻，手指不断揉搓，感受乳粒在自己手中硬挺发热。

把呻吟都吞进肚子里，一点一点掠夺朴珍荣胸腔的氧气，朴珍荣发出几声鼻音，林在范才松了口，转头去咬朴珍荣的耳垂。快速脱了自己的庇护，手指勾下朴珍荣的内裤，松松垮垮的搭在膝盖处，林在范迫不及待的就把自己已经涨大的阴茎放进朴珍荣的股缝里磨蹭。

手握住朴珍荣的下身撸动，朴珍荣这才从口中泄出呻吟。林在范从旁边掏出润滑剂的时候，朴珍荣怀疑他在这个不大的房子里至少在不同的位置放了几瓶。

“去…去房间…”

“就要在这里，我要你以后每次吃饭都能想起我是怎么干你的。”

林在范整根塞进来的时候压着朴珍荣的后背，朴珍荣只能勉强用手肘和手臂支撑着自己。身后的人就猛干起来，木质的餐桌在激烈的动作下微微晃动，朴珍荣盯着杯子中摆动的水，尽量去稳住自己的双脚。

朴珍荣从以前就佩服林在范的体力，总是能压着自己一个姿势干很久，现在也是。林在范往敏感点上猛戳，快感层层叠加，朴珍荣抑制不住发出几声浪叫，可偏偏林在范又堵住朴珍荣的出口。欲望就要喷射而出，得不到释放，朴珍荣难耐极了。踮起脚尖，撅着屁股去迎合林在范的速度和节奏，林在范终于松了手，朴珍荣低喊着射得干干净净。

朴珍荣感觉自己快撑不住了，大腿根被桌子撞得生疼，小穴在快速的进出里感觉被磨得发热，林在范却还是压着他索要。一个个吻落在后背，双手掰开朴珍荣的臀瓣，可以看到自己的硕大不断进出后穴被带出的粉肉，润滑剂和肠液混合摩擦的粘腻液体顺着腿根滴落在地板上。

林在范看到这幅场景根本控制不住自己，狠狠顶进去，把朴珍荣的呻吟都撞得断断续续。精液射进火热的内里，小穴却还是紧紧含住自己的阴茎，林在范趴在朴珍荣的后背上，感受后穴的温度。

“拿…拿出去…”

两人都休息了一会儿，却不见林在范有起来的打算，朴珍荣在身下微微挣扎了一下。林在范直起身子，退了一点出来，精液就满溢出来，沿着大腿流到朴珍荣的脚踝处，朴珍荣也觉得羞耻。林在范退出的动作却极慢，朴珍荣甚至能听到液体滴落在地板上的声音。

“啊…你！”

林在范的前端还没完全退出去就又捅了进去，朴珍荣明显感觉到林在范的炙热又硬了，在自己的后穴里蓄势待发。看着朴珍荣身下被自己折腾得一片泥泞，那人又红着脸趴在桌上，翘起屁股的模样，林在范觉得怎么都不够。

 

3.

朴珍荣迷迷糊糊感觉有人在翻弄自己，眼皮又实在太重，嘟囔几句又要睡过去。感觉到呼吸愈发困难，有人压着自己，推也推不开，睁了眼才看清是林在范。几天夜戏连轴转，好不容易换来半天清闲，林在范也不放过自己。

含住软唇吮吸，舌头在朴珍荣嘴里搅弄，像是朴珍荣的嘴里含了蜜糖一样，交换津液，不断掠夺。睡衣早就被林在范脱得干干净净，一丝不挂，那人的手就在身上四处点火。在朴珍荣的胸前游走，抚过光滑的腹部，轻揉大腿内侧。

曲起朴珍荣的双膝，中指沿着穴口画圈，抚过每一丝褶皱，挤进去一个指节。朴珍荣皱起眉，终于在林在范含住自己喉结的时候得以喘息。嘬出一个个印记，穴口在手指熟练的进出中慢慢适应，吞进去三根手指。

“今天的吻戏谁叫你张嘴的？”

林在范直起身子，架着朴珍荣的膝盖窝往上一带，把整个后穴暴露在自己面前专心扩张。

“我…又没伸舌头…嗯…”

林在范抽出手指，握住朴珍荣前端已经吐出一些清液的阴茎，用虎口和拇指摩擦细嫩的柱身。自己的硕大就抵在微微开合的穴口上，一边慢慢往里推进，一边开口。

“怎么，要不要帮你加场床戏？”

后穴一点点被粗大填满，柱身上的青筋和不断涨大的头部因为紧紧吸附的软肉，朴珍荣都能清清楚楚的感受到，现在倒是希望林在范能给个痛快。

“林导…哈…觉得有必要加…我当然要演…”

林在范突然抱住朴珍荣交换了位置，朴珍荣跨坐在林在范身上，原本留在外面的半截一下子都被小穴吃了进去，朴珍荣嗔叫了一声，谁知道林在范直接按住朴珍荣的胯骨顶弄起来。朴珍荣手撑在林在范的腹肌上，尽量稳住自己，被顶弄的上下耸动，双腿不自觉夹紧林在范的腰，那人倒是一脸享受的看着身上的人被自己欺负得双眼通红，呻吟不断。

“慢…慢点…”

林在范坐起来拥住朴珍荣接吻，因为动作的关系坚挺又往里推进了些，朴珍荣推拒着想往后退，奈何整个人都被林在范箍在怀里，动弹不得。林在范今天对朴珍荣的唇十分留恋，反复啃咬舔舐，每每攻掠得朴珍荣呼吸困难才将吻落在侧脸和下巴，循环往复。

朴珍荣从林在范身上下来，也不管下身的粘腻不堪，躺在侧边就又要睡过去，林在范今天尤其久，朴珍荣被索要得精疲力竭。林在范又趴过来，一下一下的亲，朴珍荣随着他，闭上眼就睡了过去。

 

4.

朴珍荣进门就感受到了来自林在范的低气压，不知道这人今天吃错了什么药，在片场的时候就黑着脸，第一场戏咔了十几遍，最后直接把对讲机一甩，让大家收工。朴珍荣站在原地不明所以，但是每个人都看得出来林在范是在生他的气，朴珍荣只觉得莫名其妙。

林在范在沙发上看手机，朴珍荣虽然也有点生气但也不想就这么僵着，在林在范身边坐下来。

“是不是谁给你个男一你都能陪人家睡？”

林在范把手机攥在手里，剐了朴珍荣一眼，朴珍荣猜到应该是早上的事情才让林在范大发雷霆。不过是和其他导演约了在酒店附近谈新剧，朴珍荣没答应他们的龌蹉要求，离开的时候导演还不死心的跟着出来，开始拉拉扯扯，这幕倒是给林在范看得一清二楚。

“你不就是这样吗？”

林在范猛的站起来，把手机摔在地上，开始解自己的腰带。朴珍荣有点害怕，站起身要走，被林在范拉了回来，摁在沙发上。那人的巨物就抵到了自己面前，掰着朴珍荣的头，朴珍荣挣开林在范的束缚，林在范直接把人压倒在沙发上，钳住下巴就要塞进来。

“林在范！”

朴珍荣这一声像是被逼急后爆发，林在范不是不知道朴珍荣嫌脏，可他就是抑制不住怒气，朴珍荣只能是他一个人的，别人想都别想。

“这男一号我不干了，伺候林导的这几晚就当作赔礼吧。”

“赔礼？朴珍荣你他妈以为陪我睡几晚就够赔我这三年吗？！

林在范开始粗暴的扯朴珍荣的衣裤，朴珍荣奋力抵抗，林在范摸到后面，架起朴珍荣的一条腿，硕大就硬生生捅了进去。朴珍荣疼得冒汗，死咬住嘴唇不肯求饶，林在范也难受，整根推进去之后就撑着手看着身下已经疼出眼泪的朴珍荣。

朴珍荣抹了把眼泪，觉得身下的疼痛都不及胸腔中跳动的疼痛。林在范也不动，红着眼看朴珍荣，这个人何止折磨了自己三年，林在范感觉这辈子都逃不出朴珍荣画的圈子。

“七年前我为了你跟家里出柜，我推掉几部戏求着你给我这男一号，你说我是为了什么？你大概满脑子都只是想着让我难堪吧，觉得当初是我不守承诺，一走了之，但更可笑的其实是我，过了这么多年我竟然还在喜欢你这么蠢的人。”

朴珍荣再也止不住眼泪，当初明明下定决心离开的是自己，可是不放过自己的人也还是自己。知道不该，可事情还是发展到了这样难堪的局面，结果到头来还是自己的一厢情愿吗？

“林在范…你不能这么对我…”

 

 

5.

朴珍荣整个人趴在林在范怀里，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，像是在骂林在范。林在范把人扶正了些，搂在怀里，朴珍荣就咬上林在范的肩头，用的力气不大，只留下一个湿漉漉的牙印。林在范把人抱到床上才松了口气，不过是一个杀青宴，朴珍荣像是婚礼一样，对敬酒的人来者不拒，现在开始在床上撒泼。

林在范想把他的袜子脱了，那人就不听话的乱蹬脚，外套也脱下来丢到林在范头上，衬衣被自己扯得乱七八糟。林在范想起身拿条毛巾擦脸，又被朴珍荣拉住不撒手，嘴里却一直在骂自己混蛋。明明今天一整天都不肯看自己一眼，现在倒是像个耍赖的小孩。

小孩好像清醒了些，盯着林在范看了一会儿，拉下林在范的脖子接吻。满嘴的酒味，口水糊了林在范一下巴，主动用半勃的下身去蹭林在范的敏感，眯着眼去解林在范的腰带。林在范帮着把两人都脱了个精光，大概是酒精的作用，今天的小孩格外主动。

林在范顶得用力了，朴珍荣就埋在林在范怀里呻吟，双腿环上林在范的腰。干了好一会儿，呻吟里堆满了啜泣，林在范胸前湿了一片，把人拉出来一看，满脸的泪水，哭得直抽气。林在范急忙退出来，抱着朴珍荣顺背。

“别哭了，我不要你了。”

“别不要我…呜…我不走了，你别不要我…”

你走了，我以为是你不要我了，你回来了，我以为你不过希望我们是陌生人。以后，我再也不会放你走了。

 

 

完。


End file.
